


【豆鹤】【ABO】相互关联2

by GracaLiang602



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:21:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24684508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracaLiang602/pseuds/GracaLiang602
Summary: 校园abo，豆A x 鹤O，略OOC
Relationships: Mamehara Issei/Tsurubo Shion





	【豆鹤】【ABO】相互关联2

豆原一成怎么也没想到，坐在自己旁边的就是那天自带栀子花香的男孩。当他走进教室时，在一群五颜六色头毛中，冒出了那个熟悉的栗子色。那个人和那些家伙有说有笑的在那个位置上，是的，没错！那个原本自己要坐的位置上。 鹤房汐恩在班主任的多次乞求下，答应了每星期有两天在教室的要求。虽然他根本不在乎什么打考勤，影响毕业这种问题，他来教室纯粹就想换个地方呆。天台虽好，但没什么人来（也没人敢来），鹤房有时会觉得没什么意思。 “嘿！新来的！看到我们鹤房大哥不叫一声？”绿毛看到站在门口的豆原，挑衅的冲他大吼了一声。鹤房也顺着绿毛的声音，看向站在门口的豆原。是那天自动贩卖机的生面孔，鹤房体内那个奇怪的焦热感又莫名的冒出来了。 鹤房？是名字吗？挺好听的啊。 豆原一成默默的把这个记了下来。被叫老大是因为很强吗？不过他刺刺的样子，打架很强也很正常吧。但他身上的栀子花香却给人带来莫名的舒服啊。铃声的响起，打断了豆原的幻想。 每个人都坐在了自己的位置，这节课是古代史，年老的历史老师用自己那苍老的声音，卖力的在讲台上授课。鹤房本来就讨厌历史，再加上那一阵阵的焦热感，让他不得不趴在课桌上。他不明白为什么会出现这个现象，他在以前从来没有过这种感觉。他微微的把头侧向豆原的方向。上次在自动贩卖机那他就有这种感觉，但并没有太明显。但这次却不同，那种焦热感在自己体内就没停过，甚至自己感觉到身体有了微小的变化。 “教室里怎么有股香香的味道啊，你有没有闻到啊？”坐在鹤房后面的小黄毛悄咪咪的和旁边的飞机头说起。飞机头狂点头，并寻找起这个味道的来源。豆原也闻到了那个味道，熟悉的栀子花香，但这次比上次还要浓烈些。他转头看向了趴在桌上的鹤房，虽然鹤房把脸遮住了，但有些微红的耳朵引起了他的注意，他怎么了？鹤房感受到来自附近的眼光，焦热感和不自在的目光让他浑身难受。 他突然站了起来，凳子推拉的声音引起了大家的注意，在讲台上讲课的老师停止了讲话。鹤房快跑的从后门直接离开了，他的一举一动却全都被坐在他旁边的豆原看完了。

最后一节课的下课铃响了。大家陆陆续续的离开了教室。豆原虽然不怎么听课，但人挺好的，坐在前排的同学还是会同他交朋友。放学时，有几个同学问他要不要一起去玩，但都被一一谢绝了。豆原现在满脑子只有栀子花香和鹤房微红的脸，当鹤房起身时，他的香味不知道怎么的，控制住了自己，虽然豆原的变化没有鹤房这么明显，但是他知道自己身体发生了莫名的变化，一股奇怪的感觉侵袭全身，这是怎么回事？ 豆原下课就一直在找鹤房，但是一直都没找到。就连放学了，他也没发现鹤房的身影。带着疑惑和不甘，豆原甩起背包便走在回家的路上。虽然是不良，但不管发生什么事，回家吃妈妈的饭，一直是豆原一成从小到大坚持的信念。 “臭小子！你也有今天啊！”小巷子里传出一声震响。震响的随后，冒出一连串拳打脚踢的声音。经过的豆原停下了脚步，要是以往，他可能并不会管这种事，但是这次不一样，在那个黑色巷子了，那一阵阵熟悉的栀子花香又一次扑面而来。 鹤房在里面！ 豆原脑海里面浮现出鹤房样子。他冲进巷子里，果不其然，鹤房被一群人围在角落里，从缝中可以看出，他的脸已经有被揍青的迹象，嘴角还带着血丝，但他却一直支撑着自己的身体，看着包围住他的那些人，表情还带着不屑。 “怎么？带小弟来逞威风？就算你再多带十几个人过来，你也不是我的对手！垃圾玩意！” “鹤房汐恩！别不知好歹！没想到你是个omega啊，等会就让我好好教训教训你这个只会跪在别人裤裆下哭喊的婊子玩意！”站前面的壮男步步逼向鹤房，他旁边的小弟也逐渐靠近。这时，黑色的背包飞中了他的脑袋。 “是谁？！” 当壮男还没来得及撞头过来时，一个飞踢直接把他踢趴在地上。豆原一成拉起被逼到角落里的鹤房汐恩，以最快的速度逃出了巷子里。巷子里传出了阵阵嘶吼声，随后伴随着快跑的脚步声。


End file.
